


Your eyes are beautiful

by BunnysBees



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I just want my girls to be happy, Very Short one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnysBees/pseuds/BunnysBees
Summary: Years of pining adds up after a while
Relationships: Jeanne "Tart" d'Arc/Riz Hawkwood
Kudos: 8





	Your eyes are beautiful

The sun set slowly, bathing the fields in a warm yellow glow. The air was crisp and smelt lightly of campfire, the laughter of soldiers echoing throughout the clearing. Perched atop a small hill sat the holy maiden and her dark haired companion. 

The small blonde was rambling about anything and everything, stories about hopeful days long past, featuring people who made them hopeful that had long past. Riz was trying to listen, but everything about her companion was mesmerizing, from the way the sunset reflected off her honey coloured hair, to the way her emerald eyes shimmered with excitement. She was filled with an intense urge to take her hands and feel their warmth, or pull her into her arms and play with her hair. 

“Your eyes are beautiful-“ 

Shit. That was out loud wasn’t it? 

Tart paused, staring awkwardly for a second. 

She let out a small laugh. “Yours are.. so much prettier. If only I could show you how they look right now, with the gold and the sun and the campfire- they kind of look like embers. In a good way!” 

She blushed and hid her face, pretending the grass was the most interesting thing she’d seen since she saw magic for the first time.

Riz studied the setting sun for a long moment. “Riz means bright,” she said softly. “How ironic, the only thing I want to protect is the light of hope and be it’s shadow, yet my name means bright” a shadow fell over her face and Tart could have sworn she was remembering something from long ago, and she looked so tired. 

Suddenly, her hair was being pushed out of her face and Tart's lips were on hers and oh god why is she returning this and why does she like it so much? 

They departed but she kept her arms tight around her, pulling her into a cuddle on the ground and wrapping her cape around the smaller girl. She put her hands through her hair, and it looked like gold silk in the now orange sun.

“Hey, do you remember when that baby sheep got lost back home and we spent all day looking for it with Catherine? And how I wouldn’t go to bed until I knew it was safe?” Tart peered up at her from the cocoon that had become Riz’s cloak. “If anything ever happened to you, if you were captured or something, I’d spend my whole life looking for you. I can’t lose anyone else” Tears rimmed her emerald eyes as the hug tightened. Riz kisses her on the head but says nothing, staring up at the first few stars with a remorseful look the maiden couldn’t see.

“I wanna stay with you too, I never wanna go far away from you”

They fall asleep like that there, and no one in the camp has the heart to wake them up.


End file.
